Missing a Part of Me
by maggielis109
Summary: Stefs baby girl was kidnapped as a new born, for many years she's been searching with no success and with the arrival of Callie will be a constant reminder of their tragic lost and will she ever find her. Better than the summary this is my first fan fiction hope you guys like it reviews are appreciated All characters are included drama
1. Chapter 1

**General POV**

Lena woke to see her partner sitting at the edge of the bed. It was obvious to her that she was crying. Instinctively, she moved closer so that she could see the woman's face but Stef made it difficult for her to do that by covering it with her hand. She was trying so hard not to make a sound and it was now that she was beginning to regret not getting up to do this in the bathroom.

"What's wrong, baby," she asked while putting her hand on Stef's back in an attempt to soothe her devastated lover. At her touch, she felt Stef relaxed a bit.

The blonde removed her hand from her face and began to speak, "I miss her Lena. I miss her so much. It has been 16 years since the last time I saw her, and today is just…more of a reminder that she's not with us. And that maybe she will never be." Stef stopped talking and shrugged her shoulders. "I can't take not knowing what happened to her anymore."

It was obvious to Lena that she'd been crying the whole time, probably ever since she awoke. Lena allowed Stef to lay her face on her shoulder so that she could feel the bit of comfort that she so desperately needed.

_How can people be so merciless and cause others so much pain,_ Stef thought. _And why did it have to be her daughter?_

Lena just sat there, holding her partner, like she'd been doing for the past nine years. Allowing her to cry out all of the pain that she had felt for so many years, and each year it just got worse and worse. But on this day it became something of the ordinary for Stef.

"Everything is going to be alright. We will find her, baby. And we will bring her back sooner or later...Okay?" Lena said. "But she will find her way back somehow." _My partner is falling apart in front of my eyes and pouring out all her fears. But how do I make her fears go away when I have uncertainties of my own… that maybe we will never find that piece we missed. Though I cannot let Stef know that I've been thinking this way. It would devastate her. I have to be the strong one for the both of us_, Lena thought.

**Lena's POV**

After some time spent of just sitting together at the edge of our bed and letting Stef cry, I decided to bring Stef closer toward the pillows, so she could get some rest. After all, it was the middle of the night and both of us could use the sleep. I pulled the covers over us and I cuddled with Stef, making sure to kiss the top of her forehead as she rested her head on my chest.

"I love you," I said

"I love you too, my love."

A couple of minutes later, I noticed that Stef's breathing had settled down, meaning that she had finally fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. _Wow, I loved this woman more than my life. Seeing her so fragile and in so much pain and not being able to make it go away was killing me on the inside._ Minutes had passed since Stef had fallen asleep, and the only thing I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never let go.

And I did just that. I laid right beside her and wrapped her in my arms, whilst drawing circles on her back, allowing sleep to take over the both of us like it was almost contagious.

**General POV**

Morning came too soon for Stef. She saw that is was barely 6:00 in the morning. And after the long night that she had, all she wanted to do was get up and get her morning coffee to get the day started. She got out of the bed as slow as she could because she did not want to wake Lena. When she was down the stairs, the first thing she did was put the coffee maker to brew. Afterward, she filled a coffee cup. And as she started drinking the hot liquid, a great sensation was felt as it touched her lips and passed through her entire body.

She really needed that.

Next, she had to make the batter for the pancakes, because today was a special day for one of her babies. And she was going to make the best of it no matter her feelings. _He shouldn't have to suffer._

After half an hour Lena joined her in the kitchen when she finished waking up the twins. Stef was almost done with what was known as the _breakfast-cake_.

When it was somebody's birthday, she'd make him or her a pile of pancakes with syrup, whipped cream, and fresh fruits on top. It was a tradition she had started when she met Lena.

And her partner had woken the twins first because they were going to sing happy birthday to Brandon in his room. When the twins joined both moms outside of it, the entire family barged in and began singing happy birthday.

After all of the commotion of Brandon's birthday and after breakfast was served and eaten, everybody headed to their respective things that they had to do for the day. Lena and the kids headed to school. Stef, on the other hand, headed to work, dreading the day ahead since she knew that it was going to be a long one.

**Stef's POV**

_If my day could not get any worse, Captain Roberts called me into her office, saying that she needed to talk to me._ _And that always leads to good news right…_

As I got inside, I saw my ex-husband, sitting behind the captain's desk. All I could think was, _What is he doing here and what did I just walk in to_?

"What's going on? Why is Mike here?" I asked the captain while pointing to him.

"Well, Mike, here, has asked to be your new partner. And since you do not have one, I have agreed to his request," Captain Roberts informed me.

I stood there in shock, not believing what I just heard. I just froze as I tried to take in all the information I was just delivered. All I could think was, _Is she crazy? This must be a joke. She cannot be serious. Putting mike and I in the same car? As partners? Not an idea of a sane person..._

As I opened my mouth to protest, Captain Roberts put her hand up. "This is not up for discussion, Foster. This is my final decision. And if you hate it, then deal with it outside of work. Am I clear?" she said before putting her hand down.

"Yes Captain."

And after that, she escorted us out her office, letting both of us know that our talk was essentially over.

As I left her office, I couldn't help but be frustrated while watching Mike walking towards his desk. Just the sight of him after what just happened was making me even angrier than I already was.

But I knew I had to cool down. _After all, today was Brandon's audition, and I was not going to allow Mike to put me in a worse mood. Hopefully, Brandon ends up giving some light into this dark day that I've been having. _

After another moment, I walked toward Mike's desk because I had to talk to him about today. "Hey, Mike. Are you going to be able to make it to Brandon's audition today?" I start to try to make casual conversation. I knew I had to work with him so talking was inevitable. "…This is important for him, and I'm sure he would appreciate if you were there," I said with an obvious hint of annoyance in my tone.

"Sorry Stef. I'm not going to be able to go. I couldn't get out of my second shift but…I will be able to make it to the finals. It's going to be held tomorrow, right?"

"Yes Mike. _If he makes_ it, it will be held tomorrow," I voiced in frustration. "Did you at least call to wish him a happy birthday?"

"I was going to call him after school to say best of luck and do just that. Who knows? Maybe luck will be on his side today, right?" he said with a small sarcastic laugh.

I made one of the angriest faces I have ever made and stared him down, thinking, _Did he forget what today is? Is he serious?_

I tried to play it cool and not let my anger show "Right…" I said in a more irritated tone than I should have, "So I will see you tomorrow at my house? You're meeting us there, so don't be late."

"Okay," Mike nodded as he glanced at his ex-wife and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. But he just assumed it was because she was upset about the two of them being partners. _She'll get over it,_ he thought to himself as he began to shuffle through his drawer for his car keys.

To be continued…

I would love to say thank you to Freakgreeneyes for all the help I got with this story couldn't post it without you.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thanks everybody for your great reviews and hope you guys like this chapter again I would like to thank Freakgreeneys123 for all her help, sorry for the short chapter again this is my first fan fiction so don't be to harsh. **

**Lena's POV**

I reached for the phone from my purse, needing to call Bill to see if I could set an appointment for the twins to meet their birth mother. After just a couple of rings, Bill answered his phone.

After we say our _hellos,_ I quickly got straight to the point, "Bill… I would like to set up a meeting between the twins and their birth mother if possible?"

"It's fine. Just let me know when the twins want to meet with her and I will set it up," he said.

"Thank you. As soon as I know the date, I will let you know."

But before I could say goodbye, Bill cut me off, "Look Lena, I have a favor to ask you…"

I furrowed my eyebrows, silently wondering what the favor could be before responding, "Go ahead."

I have a girl, who needs an emergency placement. And I would greatly appreciate it, if Stef… and yourself could take her in. Just for a couple of days…But…"

"Uhuh," I urged him to continue.

"You should know something before… well before…"

"Yes?"

"She is getting out of juvenile detention," he informed me.

I stayed quiet, mainly because I didn't really know how to answer his request. _Why is he suggesting that someone, who could possibly be violent towards my children or anybody else in that matter, to be placed in our care? He must be out of his mind_.

"…Bill I cannot take someone violent into my house. I have to think about my own kids. I cannot put them in any kind of danger."

"Lena, she is not violent or dangerous. She's just had, had bad luck. She is a sweet girl and I cannot find someone else on such short notice. Look, she gets out today at 5. Besides, she has a problem with male authorities. That's why I thought of you two. And again, it'll only be for a few days." he said in a pleading voice.

The line went silent for a few seconds as I thought about the situation. But skeptically I gave in, "Okay, if it's only for a few days. she can stay with us. Let me call Stef to let her know and give me the address where I need to meet with you… I will see you there."

I grabbed a pen and a paper. And as he gave me the address and I wrote it down, placing it in front of me so I would not forget.

"Can we meet there around 4:30, so I can introduce you to her and give you her file?" he asked.

"Sure I will see you there. Talk to you later."

"Thank you so much. I owe you one. Goodbye Lena" he answered before ending the call.

When I hang up, I take a deep breath and let it out. _How am I going to explain this to Stef?_ _I already know this is not going to be pretty… but there's no going back now_.

I started calling Stef. And after the third try, I gave up and placed my phone down on my desk. _I will try again later. If not, then she'll be in for one hell of a surprise when she gets home_. _And she couldn't say I didn't try to warn her._ I just hoped that she wouldn't get upset with me…

And after a couple of minutes, I began to remember what today was. _No wonder she wasn't picking up the phone. How could I completely forget? Perhaps it was the lack of sleep getting to me…_

I thought about calling Bill, wanting nothing more than to retract what I had just agreed to. But I couldn't do that to him.

_What was I thinking?_

**Stef's POV**

As soon as the clock hit 5:30, I said bye to Mike so I wouldn't be late for Brandon's audition. The drive was too quiet for my liking. Even after turning on the radio, I couldn't get away from my own thoughts. The only thing I wanted to do was to keep looking for her.

But before I managed to drive myself insane, I noticed I was there_. Thank God... Now my mind can be at ease, even if it's just for a little while. But hey, I did make it through most of the day without completely breaking down. That's a good sign. _

And just before I entered the auditorium, I turned my phone off, without even looking at it, and sat as close to the stage as I could get. Considering the time that I showed up, any seat should be considered close. But luckily I didn't have to wait through everyone's audition because it only took a few minutes after I arrived for it to be Brandon's turn to perform. _I am so proud of him, _I think to myself as I watch carefully and listen to the music finally start to fill the room._ I just wish she were here to be fully happy_.

After every kid performed the judges announced who was moving to the final round, and thankfully Brandon was one of the finalists. Some time passed, and I ended up waiting for him outside of the auditorium so we could leave and go home together.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy it, thanks to everybody for the great reviews**

**thanks again for all the help from freakygreeneyes123**

Lena's POV

I stood next to my car waiting for Bill to arrive when I noticed a man approaching me, looking more than a little lost.

"Uhm...Hi. Lena?" he started.

I nodded.

"I'm David," he said as if I should know who he was. "I'm with Child Protective Services," he continued as he extended his hand for me to shake it.

"Hi. Where is Bill? I just spoke with him. He said we would meet here…" I answered with a confused look on my face. _Did he bail on me? Man, this girl must be something else for him to be a no show. She better be the girl that he described. If not, he's got something else coming toward him,_she thought_._

"Sorry. He apologizes for not been able to meet with you. But he had an emergency with another case. Could you follow me please?" he said, beginning to walk away.

I walked with him while putting my hair up into a bun. I wanted to know more about the girl I was taking home, and why she ended up in juvie in the first place. All Bill had said was that she got into a fight with her previous foster father.

I saw David hand some paperwork to an officer, which I presumed had to do with Callie's release.

"So she got into a fight with her previous foster father?" I questioned, wanting to know more about the situation that landed her in juvie.

"And she damaged some of his property. That's how she landed in juvie," he quickly mumbled if it were nothing.

"Damaged his property?" I repeated with a sarcastic laugh. "Wow. Umm... David, Bill said she wasn't violent or dangerous."

"No, no. She's not violent. This was just a one-time thing," he said.

I heard a buzz and glanced toward the door that was opening. A young girl with pale skin came out and stared at us.

"Oh my goodness," I mumbled, when I got a closer look at her. She was all beat up with bruises all over her face and a busted lip.

"What happened to her?" I questioned him and I was really beginning to question my own decision to take her in again_._

"Some of the inmates get jealous when one of them is being released. And unfortunately this are the result of that," he said walking to toward the girl.

While he approached her, I could hear her whisper something that I couldn't quite make out.

_But why am I so nervous?_

**Callie's POV**

The first thing I thought of as I got out was Jude. Then I see a man walking toward me, introducing himself as David.

"Where's Bill? I need to talk to him," I said. It was obvious that I didn't care about anything else at the moment by the way I cut him off mid-sentence. I needed to talk to Jude… to find out if he was safe…if he was still with our last foster father...

And I had a gut feeling that this guy wasn't going to provide me with any information regarding him even if I asked.

"He will talk to you later. Right now, I need to introduce you to Lena, your new placement."

I shake my head.

"Or would you rather go to a group home? …Your choice, Callie…"

But it wasn't my choice it never is.

And he knew that by the way he began walking toward the darker-skinned woman, standing just outside the gates. With a big sigh of frustration, I follow him.

"Hi. I'm Lena. It's so nice to meet you," she offers while extending her hand, apparently waiting for me to shake it. I just ignore the gesture by looking away because it wasn't nice to meet her.

I was just wasting time right now.

She reluctantly pulled her hand away.

"Okay... Here is everything you need to know about Callie. But if you need anything else don't hesitate to call Bill," I heard David say as he gave all the paper work to Lena. A couple of minutes later, I watched David leave us.

I could feel her staring at me.

I could see the pity in her eyes. I hated that look more than anything else.

"What... Do I have something on my face?" I asked for the first time in an irritated tone.

"Uhm. No sorry..." I could tell she probably wished she could call David back and change his mind but his car was already driving away. "My car's over here," she told me as she pointed to a green car and started to walk towards it, obviously expecting me to follow.

And I do. _What was I going to do? Stand there_.

As we got closer to the car, she unlocked the doors with her keys and got into the driver's seat. I stood still for a couple of minutes, hesitating to get in the car.

"Aren't you going to get in?" I heard her ask with a skeptical look on her face.

"Yeah, " I answered, opening the door and making my way inside.

The ride was quiet for a while, and I just rested my head on the window and looked at the passing cars.

"Do you mind if we make a quick stop at the super market? I need to pick up some things for dinner tonight," she asked me which caused me to I look at her in confusion.

_Why is she asking me? She can do whatever she wants. _

"Why are you asking me? It's not going to change anything if I say no. Would it?" I asked more annoyed.

"I guess not," she answered in a defeated tone.

The rest of the drive to the super market was quiet because neither of us wanted to talk. After she gathered everything she needed from the store, we headed to her house. And the second we arrived in the driveway, I just stared at the new house.

I got out of the car to examine it closer. It would be an understatement to say that it was definitely different than the other homes I had been placed in before. It was a lot nicer.

When I turned around to see where she was, I could see that she was struggling with the bags. I went over towards her.

"Do you need any help with that?" I asked out of habit, standing next to her and extending my hand to get some for her.

I could tell that she was surprised by my offer but she didn't turn it down.

"Sure, if you don't mind. Here, can you take these inside?" she answered as she gave me a couple of bags to hold.

Once inside, I followed her towards the kitchen where she told me to set the bags down and get myself comfortable. I placed the bags on the table and sat on the stool furthest from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews I've received hope you guys are enjoying it. Review are welcomed but don't be to harsh on me **

**Freakygreeneyes123 thanks for all the help**

**General POV**

Lena was almost finished with dinner when the twins walked in and saw Callie at the end of the table eyeing the woman. Lena saw the confused looks on the twins faces and introduced them.

"Hi guys... I would like you to meet Callie. She will be staying with us for a couple of weeks so please be nice," Lena said, making sure to look specifically at her teenage daughter, Mariana.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jesus and the girl next to me is my twin, Mariana. Don't pay much attention to her. She's a drama queen… So what happened? You got in fight?" Jesus asked teasingly.

"Shut up Jesus," Mariana interrupted him while pushing him slightly. "Hi. Nice to meet you," Mariana said with a concerned look on her face while she scanned all of the bruises on the girl sitting at the edge on the table.

"Well Mariana and Jesus are our twins. We fostered them 8 years ago and adopted them 5 years ago... Jesus, please no more questions and no more fighting with your sister," Lena said.

"May I use your restroom please? Callie asked, just wanting to get out of the room. It was getting too crowded for her.

"Sure... It's right through that door. You can't miss it," Lena said while pointing toward the room.

Just as Callie exited the kitchen, the back door opened. Lena turned to see Stef and Brandon walking in with big smiles on their faces.

"So... Did you make it? Tell us everything and when is it?" Mariana asked excitedly. Everybody in the room stayed quietly, waiting for a response.

"Yes I made it. I'm one of the finalists and it's going to be tomorrow night. So you two better be there," Brandon said while staring at his brother and sister before going to give Lena a hug. Congratulations came from everyone in the family.

Callie stood behind them, unnoticed until Stef saw her.

"And who is this," she asked looking at the girl and then the twins expecting her to be one of their friends.

_What happened to her? Why is she all bruised up? And why would my kids be around someone that is in any kind of trouble? _she thought.

"Hey don't look at us. Mama is the one that brought her here. Ask her," Jesus said pointing toward Lena. Stef gave the woman a skeptical look, waiting for an explanation.

"Well… This is Callie... Bill asked if she could stay here after I called about Ana," she said while looking at the twins, who just shrugged their shoulders at the name of their biological mother. "She will be staying with us for a couple of weeks," Lena continued as she walked over towards Stef and hugged her. "And this is Stef, my partner. And the boy next to the twins is Brandon, her son from a previous marriage."

**Callie's POV**

"So you're dykes? And he's the real son?" I asked while pointing to the boy that was between the twins.

"They prefer the term people… but yeah they're gay. Do you have a problem with that?" Jesus said angrily while everybody except Stef took a seat and started to serve food on their plates.

"Nope... not really. It's their life. They can do whatever they want," I said in a harsh tone while I just stood in place, taking a closer look at the blonde. And for the first time, I noticed she was a cop and was staring back at me. _At first I thought she was a security guard or something, but really? She had to be a cop? Just my luck. And why is she staring at me like that? Man this really sucks but it's just for tonight. Come tomorrow, I'm going to find a way to get to Jude. No matter what… _

I started to move to the seat I was previously sitting on and noticed that the cop stood in the same spot, still looking at me. She gave me a small irritated laugh and moved to the other side of the table, going towards fridge and grabbing a beer before sitting next to Lena.

W_hat's her problem? _I thought.

**Stef's POV**

_Really... Lena decided to bring a girl to our house without even consulting with me? And why did it have to be today? And this girl's attitude is not helping at all. _

I didn't notice I was still standing in the same place until the girl started to move toward me. I was just staring, trying to figure this girl out. I laugh without noticing as I moved to go grab a beer from the fridge and then sit next to Lena.

_I didn't know what to do. This girl is the same age as my baby and now she's staying here with us… She is going to be a constant reminder of what I lost so many years ago… And what she might be going through without me is driving me nuts. What if she's in the same situation as Callie?_

For the rest of dinner, I just ate in silence, after a couple of minutes I looked at Lena and mouthed, _we need to talk_. She just nodded in return.

I stood up, "If you guys are finished, Jesus and Brandon, it's your turn to clean the dishes. Mariana, Are you finished with your homework? If not, please go finish it. And Callie if you don't mind, could you wait for us in the living room. We'll be there shortly"

Lena and I both made our way outside to the porch.

"I tried calling several times after I talked to Bill," she tried to explain herself as she closed the door to the house.

"Really... why didn't you leave a message" I asked.

"What was I going to say in a message about this?" she said gesturing toward the house.

"What do we know about this girl that we're bringing to our house? With our children? And what happened to her face?" I asked sounding a little confused as to why Lena would bring her here in the first place.

"She got beat up in juvie. And before you say anything, I talked to Bill. She is not violent or dangerous."

"Okay... but of all days, Lena? Why did it have to be today?" I questioned, putting my head down while taking a deep breath. _I feel like I can't catch a break._

"I know, honey. And I'm sorry. But Bill called and said it was an emergency placement, and if you would've seen the way she looked at me... she kind of reminded me of you" she said looking at me.

"What... of me in what way"? I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I don't know. It's just the way she looked at me. It made me think of you…"

"Okay... Let's just go inside and set some ground rules, please? I don't need her behaving like me either," I said teasingly while pushing Lena inside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys are still with me HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT TIME WITH FRIENDS AND FAMILY PLEASE REVIEW**

****Thanks to Freakygreeneyes123 for a her help****

**Lena's POV**

As we walked into the living room, we noticed Callie sitting on the sofa and staring into space. She had no expression on her face, and it broke my heart looking at the way she looked. We sat down across from her to get her attention.

"So," Stef started. "We would like to talk to you about the rules of the house since you're… going to be staying here for a little while," Stef said getting to the point.

Callie just glanced from Stef towards me not saying anything, so I continued, "So you have to be home at seven on school days and be in bed by eight-thirty. No exceptions…" I waited for a response but again there was no answer.

"If you need to go anywhere you must ask permission either from Lena or myself. While you're staying here, you'll be attending Anchor Beach. Lena is the Vice-Principal there and all the kids attend as well," Stef said, looking irritated that the girl still hadn't said a word. But what she said next shocked the both of us.

"Is that everything? …This is not my first time in a foster home and I would really like to go to sleep now if you don't mind so… where do I sleep?" Callie asked, speaking for the first time since dinner. I saw Stef stiffen up so I put my hand on her back so she could calm down.

"You will be staying here in the living room. Let me just get you a blanket and some pillows. Do you want one or two?" I asked, waiting for a response but didn't get one so I just left both.

"Honey, I'm going to get her some pajamas. And Callie, can you leave your clothes in the bathroom so we can wash them, so they can be clean for tomorrow please?" Stef said as she got up and left the room just leaving the teen and me. There was an awkward silence until Stef came back and gave her some clothes.

"Do you have a toothbrush?" I asked. She shook her head no. There are some new ones in the restroom upstairs. Get one okay... If you need anything we'll be upstairs. Goodnight," I said before leaving the teen by herself while Stef and I went to our room.

As we were in our room getting ready for bed, I needed to tell Stef how the conversation went with Bill about the twin's birth mom.

"So, I talk to Bill. He said that we can set a date for when we want the twins to meet with Ana," I said.

"Do we really want out kids to meet with that woman. I mean, she's not a good influence on them," Stef said with a concern look.

"I know but she is their birthmother, and Mariana wants to meet with her. Jesus on the other hand still doesn't…"

"Okay, talk to the twins and set an date. But I want to be there when they meet. I don't want to leave them alone with her, and if Jesus doesn't want to see her than we won't force him… I'm actually glad he doesn't," she said a she pulled me so that I could lie on her chest.

"Okay honey. So how was your day? Anything new?" I asked.

"No, not really… But when I was going to Brandon's audition, I couldn't focus. I just wanted to keep looking for her, to find something new that would lead us to where she might be, but nothing," she said with a tear trailing down.

"I'm sorry, but don't worry baby. We will find her soon and I'm sorry about bringing Callie here," I said feeling guilty for putting her in this situation.

"It's ok, my love. I know how big your heart is and that's what I love the most about you. But please don't do it again ok? Cause I can't handle any more kids," she said, kissing my forehead three times.

"Okay, I promise. Goodnight. I love you," I said yawning.

"Goodnight love," she said and it was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep in her arms.

**Stef POV**

I could not sleep for some reason so I decided to get up to go get a glass of milk, hoping that it will help me relax. As I went down stairs, I saw the lights on. Then I heard Callie talking to someone on the phone so I just stood still not really wanting to eavesdrop but I wanted to know who she could be talking to in the middle of the night.

"Hey, hey baby. It's me, yeah. I'm out and I'm coming for you. I promise, Jude. I just have to figure out how to get there. It's going to be harder than I thought, but I will get to you," she said with some urgency in her voice.

_Who is Jude? Is it her boyfriend? And where is she planning on going? _I heard her end the call so I entered the room.

"Hi, is everything alright? Can't sleep?"

Callie shook her head no.

"Yeah, me either. That's why I came down stairs to get myself a glass of milk. Want some?" I looked at her suspiciously but gave her a smile.

"Uhm... no thanks. I should really try to sleep. Goodnight," she said while leaving the phone down when she thought I didn't notice.

_This girl is up to something..._

I made a mental note to talk to Lena tomorrow, during my lunch break because I had an early shift. When I finished the glass of milk, I headed back upstairs and went straight to sleep.

**Callie's POV**

As I got to school and Brandon showed me where my classes were, the only thing I wanted to do was go look for Jude

I've been asking where the closest bus stop is near, but apparently everybody decided to ignore the new girl until I asked a guy in one of my classes. He told me that there was one a few blocks away from the school and he gave me a piece of paper, telling me how to get there. I said thanks as he walked out.

**General POV**

The next day Stef arrived late to the school to have her talk with Lena. As Stef walked towards Lena's office, she noticed Callie leaving the school grounds. She tried to get her attention, but she didn't hear her. When she saw Callie get on the bus, she ran back to her car.

"Damn it... Where's this girl going?" Stef muttered as she got into the car and put her seat-belt on, then turned the car on and followed the bus…

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everybody that still with me with the story hope you enjoy it as much as I am writing it if you have any suggestions shoot ill see if I can add it**

**Review are welcome **

**Thanks to Freakygreeneyes123 for all her help**

**Stef's POV**

_Where is this girl going? And what is she thinking trying to pull one over on me? Who does she think she is? Leaving without saying a word,_ I thought to myself as I followed the bus in hopes that it would come to a stop.

"Why is there so much traffic?" I mumbled angrily before hitting the steering wheel. I could barely see the bus now, but I knew that I couldn't lose it. So I sped up some so I could catch up. After a while I noticed that we were driving in the direction of San Ysidro and she still had not gotten off the bus.

_I wonder if this has anything to do with the guy she was talking to yesterday? Jude? Man… Why didn't I ask her then and there? I probably could've avoided all of this._ I shook my head at the thought.

I finally noticed when she got off the bus and watched her carefully as she headed into the neighbor hood. I wasn't sure why I didn't bust her right then and there. _Curiosity, maybe? If she was here in the first place, I wanted to know why._ And after a couple of blocks of following, I watched as she went around a house that looked like it was about to fall apart. Parts of the roof were missing, not to excuse the dirtiness of the sight.

_Who would live here? _

I immediately put my car in park and called Mike just in case I needed back up. I wasn't sure who this Jude character was. And if he was big, I didn't know whether or not he would cause for trouble.

"Mike can you meet me in San Ysidro. It's important," I said looking toward the house for Callie.

"What the hell are you doing in San Ysidro, Stef? Did you forget about Brandon's final performance today? I was just heading toward your house," he complained.

"No, Mike. I didn't forget. But can you please stop asking questions and get your butt over here, please. And if Lena calls, please don't tell her anything. I'll talk to her later, " I said getting a little frustrated because I couldn't see Callie anymore and he was distracting me.

"Okay Stef. Give me an address," he said. I gave him the address and headed towards the house. As I reached the porch, I put my hand on my belt just in case I had to reach for my taser or something. _In this town, there was no telling what I'd run into_. And after scanning my surroundings one last time, I still couldn't see Callie.

"Callie, where are you? " I whispered to myself, as I got closer to the back entrance of the house. Surprisingly, I was able to spot Callie in one of the windows, but she appeared to be arguing with someone I couldn't see.

**Lena's POV**

I've been trying to contact Stef since she was a no show for our talk. But every time, the call went to her voicemail._ What is up with her not answering my calls lately? _I thought to myself before hanging up the phone. _I'll try again later or just wait until she gets home to have a talk_.

When I got home, I told the twins and Brandon to get their homework done and after to get ready because we'd be leaving as soon as Stef and Mike got here. As I was getting ready, I checked the clock_. It was pretty late and Stef still wasn't home yet which made me worry._

Then I remembered that I hadn't seen Callie either since lunchtime, when I checked up on her to see how her day was going.

As I went downstairs, I saw Mariana and Jesus on the kitchen table finishing their homework.

"Did Callie come home with you guys? I haven't seen her since lunch today," I asked them.

"Nope she didn't walk with us," Jesus answered while looking down at his paper.

"I heard that she wanted to know where there was a bus stop close to the school," Mariana informed me.

I stopped and stared at her for a while.

"And you didn't think this was relevant information to share with me?"

Mariana opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Callie is on probation, Mariana. I need to know where she is. She's only been here for one day. I can't have her—"

"I didn't think she was coming back," Mariana confessed.

I sighed and shook my head. I knew this wasn't her fault but if she knew about it, we could've prevented it. "You should've told me…"

"I'm… sorry."

I shook my head again and took another deep breath before speaking, "…If you're finished, please go get ready. We can't miss Brandon's audition. I'll figure this all out later. We'll be leaving in a couple minutes."

I watch as my two children make their way out of the living room.

_Where could_ _Callie have gone?_

I tried calling Stef again and still no answer, so I decided to call the only other person that might have seen my wife.

"Hi Mike. Have you seen Stef? I've been trying to contact her all day…"

"Yeah, she said that she had something to do last minute before she went home and for you not to worry. She'll be there as soon as possible," Mike said, but I could hear a hint of worry in his voice.

"Okay...thanks. By the way are you almost here because we don't want to be late," I let him know.

"Sorry Lena, but I won't be able to make either. Something came up last minute. Can you apologize to Brandon for me?" he said in a small voice.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. It was like he had no care in the world. _What could possibly come up that would cause him to miss his son's big day_? "Okay, I'll let Brandon know. Goodbye, Mike."

I was worried of the whereabouts of Stef and Callie. _B_ut also irritated that both Stef and Mike were going to miss Brandon's performance.

I went upstairs to look for Brandon and to tell him the bad news. As soon as I got to his doorway, I could see him getting ready in his room, putting the last touches on his suit. I looked down and took a deep breath before I knocked_._

"Brandon, can I have a quick word?" I asked.

"Sure Lena. Come on in," he said as he sat on the bed and I walked in. I was hesitant if I should tell him and ruin his day but he was going to find out sooner or later.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but neither your mom or dad will be able to make it today," I said, putting my hand on his knee to give him support because I saw the immediate disappointment in his eyes.

"It's fine," he nodded even though I could tell it wasn't.

"Brandon," I started but he interrupted.

"I said it's fine," he answered.

**Callie's POV**

As I reached the house, I saw Jude cleaning. I needed to get his attention so I waved my hands but nothing. So I decided to open the door slowly, but it made a creaking sound, causing Jude to look up and see me. I put my finger to my lips, letting him know not to say anything.

"Where is he?" I mouthed to him getting inside, leaving the door open just in case we needed to run.

"He's in the living room. He's drunk Callie. I'm scared," he whispered with some tears in his eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay baby. Just get over here as slow as you can and try not to make a sound," I said, trying not speak too loudly as he reached me. I quickly give him a tight hug. I heard a voice which sent shivers all over my body causing me to loosen my grip on Jude.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE " my ex-foster father yelled.

I tried my best to put on the bravest face I could muster as looked up at him.

"I couldn't leave my brother here," I said as I shook my head, pushing Jude behind me so he wouldn't get hurt.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he wailed while reaching for something from the desk drawer. When I realized what it was, I pushed Jude toward the kitchen.

"He is my brother and I'm taking him out of here. There's no need for the gun," I told him, trying not to sound too scared. At this point, I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Why should I let him go with you?"

I don't answer.

"JUDE STAYS HERE! I NEED HIM HERE!"

"So you can collect your money?" I retorted.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" he said as began approaching me with his gun still aimed toward my face. "Little girl, I could kill you right now and nobody would even notice. And if they do, I'll just say you broke into my house," he said while smirking. I looked in Jude's direction and noticed he was crouched down on the floor with his ears covered.

"JUDE, RUN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" I screamed desperately as I blocked his path so that bastard couldn't get him. _It didn't matter what happened to me at this point._

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys but it happens that's how life work hopefully I can update soon but if not I think in a week or so reviews are appreciated hope you like it **

**General POV**

As Stef was getting closer to the back entrance, a young boy who appeared no older than 12, crashed into her out of nowhere. He was scared and had an expression on his face that terrified Stef. She tried to hold him and even attempted to calm him down, but Jude was trying to get away from her grasp.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. You're safe now. What's wrong, bud? What's your name?" Stef said, holding onto him

"Jude... But please help her... She needs help. He's going to kill her. Hurry! Please!" Jude was rushing his words.

"Help who? Callie? Nobody's going to get hurt. Just tell me what going on..." Stef said as calm as she could but the fear in his eyes scared her.

"My sister. She's in the house and he's hurting her. He's going to kill her!"

What Jude said sent shivers through all of Stef's body_. _

"Ok don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to Callie. I'm going to go get her. Can you please stay out here? No matter what happens, DO NOT go inside. Do you understand?" Stef said trying to get through Jude. And when he nodded, Stef continued.

"I'll bring Callie back. I promise," Stef tried to reassure him._ Damn it, Mike. Where are you? What's taking you so long?_ She couldn't wait any longer; she had to get in there for Callie's sake.

As Stef reached the back door and started to look for any sight of the girl. What she saw was more than she had expected. She was terrified for Callie and herself now. The sight of and adult beating up a child immediately caused her to go into cop-mode. And the only thing she wanted to do was protect this girl from this sick bastard.

**Callie's POV**

When I turn back to look at him, all I felt was a blow to my face.

Then everything was a blur for a moment.

All I felt was the constant stinging on my stomach every time the point of his foot dug into my abdomen.

I tried to get up and fight back, but he grabbed me and shoved me towards the living room.

Everything hurt as I was trying to get up. I had to use the table that was near to support me.

That's when I felt it.

As he was close enough, I grabbed what appeared to be a lamp and hit him in the head as hard as I could. I tried to run towards the back door but he grabbed me from my arm and spun me around.

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted just before he slapped me so hard that I fell on the floor.

_Can it be over already? I can't take it anymore. I'm so sorry that I couldn't take care of Jude the way you wanted me to._

He wrapped his hand around my neck and began chocking me. I couldn't breathe as I felt him taking the air from my lungs.

"Get off me," I tried to say but nothing actually came out. I kept trying to get away from his grasp, but it was pointless at this point. He was much stronger than I was.

"You deserve to die all alone for all of the problems you cause everyone!"

As I was drifting off, I heard a familiar voice. But it couldn't be her. She was dead.

Then I realize it was Stef.

W_hat is Stef doing here and how did she find me? _

"Get your hands off of her, you worthless motherfucker!" I heard Stef yelling and before I know it, she's tackling him onto the floor, making them both drop their guns. Immediately afterwards, she started punching him in the face repeatedly.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON A KID!" Stef said in a voice that scared me.

As I was trying to get up, I started coughing and struggling to get some air back, causing Stef to look at me.

"Callie. Are you, alright?" she asked, getting off of him to face me. Then fear went through all of my body as I saw him get up from behind her.

STEF! WATCH OUT!" I screamed.

When she turned, I saw him punching her in the stomach and then the face. The second blow sent her to the ground. He reached for the gun again and pointed it directly to Stef.

"Oh what do we have here? Two stupid ass woman who don't know when they're out of their league," he said before kicking Stef in the stomach once.

And then twice.

Stef struggled to get up again. But she did. She was just a few feet away from me. My ex foster-father had a creepy yet determined look in his eyes, as he gripped the gun tighter. He was enjoying this and it scared me to death.

But somehow I gathered enough energy to run toward Stef.

"Stef, look out!" I yelled, tackling her to the ground just as I heard a gunshot being fired.

I couldn't let her go down for this.

She has a family.

T_hey almost lost their mom. And Lena was going to lose her partner because of me, I thought._

_"CALLIE!" Stef yelled._

**Sorry for the short chapter but it was better to leave it in another cliff hanger thank you Freakygreeneyes123 for all you help and support **


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the delay in the story hoping your still with me HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR that both holidays you've spend it with your love ones. Thank You for all the followers and reviews they are highly appreciated hope you enjoyed it **

Stef's POV

When I felt Callie tackling me down, all I was worried about was her and that maybe she was hurt badly.

Why would she jump between gunfire to protect me?

"Oh My God! Callie! …Are you alright?" I asked as I grabbed the girl to inspecting her for any gunshot wounds. I didn't see any but she didn't move or say anything which started to worry me.

"Callie, please talk to me! Say something. Anything!" I pleaded

"I am sorry, Stef. I'm so sorry."

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"This wasn't supposed to happen... No one was supposed to get hurt because of me, " she said while beginning to cry.

"Callie, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright," I said but I had no idea how we were going to get out.

I looked back at the man in front of us and he had this evil looking grin on his face that was far from comforting.

I kept trying to think of a way to get us out of the situation but I couldn't. Suddenly, I heard the front door fly open and a Mike's voice came in screaming. I let out a breath that I've been holding

"POLICE! PUT THE GUN DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOU HEAD NOW!" I heard Mike scream. "NOW GET ON THE FLOOR DON'T MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVEMENTS OR I'LL SHOOT!" he said, getting closer to the man.

"Stef, are you alright?" I heard Mike ask but almost in a scream. Worry evident in his voice. I stood up. .

"I'm fine Mike, what took you so F*** long?" I angrily scream at him.

"Sorry Stef I got a little lost, I called for backup just in case," he said while pulling the guy up.

"Well at least you got here just in time, can you take that b*** out of here while I—" I stop talking when I glance back down and notice that someone is missing.

Where's Callie? Where'd she go? I thought panicking

I immediately got scared but then I remembered the little boy outside, so I ran to look for them. When I spotted them both, I slowed down. My heart broke a little at the way they were holding each other to dear life. I made sure to approach them slowly.

"Callie, are you okay? What happened to your arm?" I heard Jude ask. I got closer to see if everything was fine.

How could I let Callie get shot? Aren't I the one who was supposed to protect her? But it ended up being the other way around. She saved me.

"I'm fine Jude. It's just a scratch. Don't worry about me. I am okay," I heard her say as I reached them.

"Hi, little man. Thanks so much for staying put. You did great!" I encouraged, noticing then that Callie put the little boy behind her, protecting him which broke my heart.

"Thank you so much for saving my sister," Jude said with such a soft voice that I could barely hear him from behind Callie.

"No problem. I promised. Didn't I, Jude? Do you mind if I look at your sister injuries, just to make sure she's okay?" I asked as he looked at Callie asking for permission. She gave me a reluctant look but nodded, as I went to reach Callie's hand but she pulled away.

"I'm fine Stef, there's nothing wrong with me. It's just a scratch," she insisted. "…I didn't mean for this to happen" she said with a sad look on her face.

"I am just fine Callie. Don't worry about me. But I am more worried about your arm right now," I said with concern.

"It's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about. I've survived worst," she said like it was nothing.

"Let's just go make sure okay... the ambulance is just up front let's go" I said while pushing the siblings toward the front of the house.

General POV

"I said no," Callie said more sternly so that Stef could get the point. The woman's eyes widened at the girl's reluctance. She had never had someone disobey her like this, least of all someone who had just saved her life. But Stef's gaze remained just as stern and even more so as she waited for Callie to change her response. Callie eventually let out a deep breath and changed her entire demeanor to a more relaxed one. "Please no hospital," Callie corrected. "I hate hospitals," she murmured.

"Callie, sweetheart, we need to get you checked out." Callie's expression didn't change. "...You've just been shot," Stef felt the need to remind her in a harsher tone. Stef rationalized that Callie must've still been in shock or something or too amped up on adrenaline to really feel the pain just yet. But Stef knew that she would. "You're going to the hospital" Stef said with a stern voice as the teen just stayed quiet, looking at Jude. Jude seemed to have been begging Callie to listen to the adult, who most likely knew better.

"Okay, Callie." Stef nodded. "Let's go," Stef said, walking toward the ambulance.

***2 Hours Later***

I've been sitting next to Callie's bed since they brought her in they had stitched up her arm and dressed it as well. They did a bunch of x-rays and everything turned out okay.

Well, obviously not okay.

She had some bruising but no broken ribs.

But they had to sedate her in order to do their job, because she was beginning to get hostile towards one of the nurses, who was trying to help her.

She was right when she said she hated hospitals.

And now I was just waiting for her to open her eyes. I saw that she was beginning to shuffle in her bed and Jude did too apparently. He moved even closer towards her than he already was despite my pleads to give her space.

He ignored me completely. He must've learned that from Callie, I was beginning to realize.

"Callie. Callie, are you okay?" Jude asked in a small voice.

"What happened?" Callie bolted up from her bed.

"Callie, lay back down. The doctors had to sedate you when you wouldn't let them help you," I reminded her, attempting to lay her down back on the bed. "They also stitched your arm, so don't make any sudden movements. Good news is they checked you out and you have no broken ribs which is great, but you are going to be in a little bit of pain for awhile." I said but she didn't looked up at me. She kept her eyes glued on Jude.

"When can I go?" Callie asked impatiently.

Before I could answer, the doctor entered the room and looked between Callie and I.

"When can I be discharged?" Callie asked him when I didn't answer her quickly enough.

"You can get discharged tonight, since your injuries are not too major. Your mom just needs to sign the papers," he said while looking at me

"She's not my mother" Callie said with some anger in her voice while filling the entire room with silence...

**Thank You Freakygreeneys123 for all your help **


	9. Chapter 9

Stef POV

"Everything looks good I'll see you back in two weeks, to remove the stitches" The doctor finally spoke ending the silence. I walked him out the room once outside I took a deep breath getting my thought together. While I stood outside I heard the siblings talking, I didn't mean to eavesdrop it just happened.

"Don't worry baby I won't let anything happen to you, I'll make sure you're somewhere safe" Callie promise her brother, which broke my heart _what doesn't Callie do for that little boy_

"But what about you Callie? What's going to happen to you?" Jude asked concerned.

I reluctantly knocked as I was about to enter the room Mike stopped

"How are you feeling, Stef?" He asked concerned

"Am good, just a few scratches nothing major" I assured him

"How's the girl doing?" He asked, pointing toward the room

"She's good just has some bruised ribs and a few stitches in her arm, but she'll be discharge tonight" I smiled with a nod

"That's good, I'll see you tomorrow than" He said

"Thanks for everything you did tonight Mike" I said as he nodded and waved goodbye I saw him leave I entered the room to join the siblings who were standing up next to the bed hugging each other

"Ready to go?" I asked they didn't say anything, but nodded

"Stef can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked as they were walking toward me _what would she want to talk about I thought_

"Yeah of course" I said nodding

"Jude baby can you wait for me outside? I'll be there in a minute" Callie smiled and he nodded, she slightly pushed him out, as the door close Callie looked at me and stood quiet.

"Look if you're sending back to juvie its okay, just make sure Jude is somewhere safe!" I looked at her for a moment I could see sadness if her eyes before she looked away, I cleared my throat to speak.

"You're not worthless Callie, you're not disposable... I paused for a moment and took a deep breath "don't worry about today I talked to Bill and you both can stay at the house we'll see what happens tomorrow after, I talk to Lena Okay" I said she nodded in agreement and walked outside the room with Jude I followed and headed home.

Lena's POV

I was in the kitchen looking at the driveway waiting for Stef to arrive with a cup of tea in my hands to calm my nerves, but it wasn't working. Brandon had decided not to attend his audition cause of the lack of information from his mother, the family was worried sick, and as I heard the phone ring I couldn't pick up fast enough when I saw it was Stef.

"Hello... Stef where have you been? I've been worried sick" I said as I answered the phone.

"Sorry love something popped up last-minute, but we're on our way home" Stef said

"Who's we? Is Callie with you?"

"I haven't seen her all day she skipped school and I'm scared something might have happened to her" I said, there was a long pause which worried me but I waited for her response.

"Yeah she with me but I'll explain everything when we get home" she said in a soft voice.

"Okay...But everything is fine right" I asked not really believing her

"Yes everything is fine I'll see you at home" the line stood quiet before she talked again.

"Lena I love you never forget that" she said in a serious voice

"I love you too, Stef hurry home" I was confused and worried at the way she had said it, we said our goodbye while I waited impatiently at home for their arrival.

General POV

As the three of them entered the kitchen and Stef saw Lena worried eyes she felt horrible for putting her through this.

"Oh my god Stef... What happened?" Lena demanded going t toward them both to take a better look at Stef and Callie's injuries.

"Nothing to worry about honey, just a couple of scratches" Stef shrugged it off.

As Lena saw Callie and all her bruise and bandages she started to worry that she made a big mistake by taking her in and putting her family in danger but she tried not to show her concern toward the siblings.

"Who do we have here Callie?" Lena asked as she looks at the boy behind Callie.

"This is my brother Jude" Callie said not wanting to look at Lena because she felt guilty.

"Hi, Jude am Lena it's nice to meet you" Lena said with a smile

"HI" Jude said with a soft voice

"Callie sweetheart, can you and Jude go to the living room while I talk to Lena for a minute, please" Stef asked.

Callie grabbed Jude in front of her and led him to the living room. She was worried that this might be her last night with Jude since Stef and Lena might sent her back to juvie, and this time it was for a longer stay, she was just hoping they would find him a good home.

"What do you think is going to happen to us" Jude said while they sat on the couch

"I'm not sure baby, but hopefully they can keep you at least you're a good kid" Callie said playing with his hair.

"What no! I don't want to be away from you Callie we're a package deal remember" Jude said, looking like he wanted to cry

"Neither do I baby...she said with a deep breath before she continued "But maybe after tonight I might get sent back to juvie or a group home, listen to them and don't cause any problems until am able to come back and be with you" Callie said holding her brother as close as she could retaining her own tears.

"Everything is going to be Okay...I promise Jude" Callie said even though she was terrified they might get separated and not be able to protect him anymore.

Lena's POV

As I saw the two siblings exit the kitchen I turn to look at Stef with a concern look but I was also really upset with her because she could have told me, so I wouldn't be so worried.

"Where have you been Stef? Why didn't you answer my calls, we were worried sick" I hissed

"When I went to see you at school I saw Callie getting on a bus and I followed her, we ended up in one of her previous homes" she said

"The one she destroyed?

"What was she doing there" I interrupted her; she looked at me in disbelief with a questioning look.

_Why did I just say that I never told her the reason Callie was in juvie._

"You never told me that, when was this" She said, furrowing her eyebrows

_Might as well tell her everything _"Well, since Bill and David explained it was a onetime deal, I didn't think much about it... I paused for a second taking a deep breath

"It was her previous foster-father, before she went to juvie" I said to her

"Love you could have told me did, did you know anything about Jude?!"

"No they never mentioned him" I said thinking back to my conversations with Bill and David she sigh and nodded

"And to answer your previous question, as you can see she went to save her brother" she took a pause

"When I got there the foster dad was beating her" she said I gasped _How could someone hit a kid I thought._

"How did you get the bruises" I asked

"When I saw that he was choking her, I jumped him out-of-the-way I started punching him, but I got distracted and that's when he started hitting and kicking me"... she stays quiet for a couple of minutes before she continued "then he reached for the gun and shot me it if it wasn't for Callie tackling me to the ground I don't know what would have happened... she said _I couldn't believe everything that Stef was telling me happened tonight she got __shot._ I stayed quite no really knowing what to say or how to react, so she continued.

"What she did was the most stupid thing I have ever seen, she put herself in danger protecting me, Lena" she had some tears running down I went next to her and swiped the tears away with my fingers _I almost lost Stef tonight._

"Am glad that you're both safe"

"What do you want to do from now on? Do you want to send them back to the system?" I ask not really knowing what to expect at the moment.

"NO, NO... of course not, I think they have been through enough... Can they stay here until they find them a permanent home?" she asked with pleading in her eyes _how can I say no to that I also wanted them safe, but I have to make sure I_

"Are you sure honey she has only been here one day and look what happened to you? I said...and we really don't have much space" I said, trying to reason with her, but knowing it wasn't going to work.

"Love this wasn't her fault she was just protecting Jude, and about the space we'll figure it out together like we always do" she said with a smile that always make me happy and warm.

"What are the extensions of Callie's injuries" I asked, wanting to know more of the situation since she was going to stay

"She has some bruised ribs which will bother her for some time, but the one we have to worry about is her arm due to the stitches" she said in a sad tone

"Okay... we can handle that right? How often do we have to clean her arm?" I asked

"Well as often as necessary or she allows it she's a stubborn one I tell you, can you believe she didn't even want to go the hospital to get checked!" she shook her head

"Really... "I said in disbelief _Knowing Stef she would've done the same thing_

"That girl has more of you in her every second she's here" I said teasing her with a smile

"I am not stubborn Lena" she said rolling her eyes at me.

"Sure honey whatever you say" I said with a smirk on my face.

"I am going to go get the kids so we can talk to them about the Jacobs siblings" she said going up stairs

"Sure honey I'll meet you in the living room" I said going to the living room.

"Honey wait... How did the auditions go?" she asked stopping half way

""Babe we didn't even go"

"What? WHY?" she said with a confused look

"The kids were worried and decided they didn't want to move until you and Callie got here" I said knowing she was feeling guilty

"I'll talk to Brandon and the twins when we're done with Callie and Jude" she said with guilt in her eyes

I nodded "Specially B cause when I told him that neither Mike nor you were going he got really upset"

"Yeah I'll explain why Mike wasn't their either" she sighed looking down

"You know why he couldn't go?" I looked at her puzzled

"Yeah I called him to come help me just in case I needed backup, since he's my new partner, he was actually the one that saved us if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here now" she said casually but this was news to me _her new partner I thought_

"What do you mean his your new partner?" I said with some jealousy in my voice

"Yeah Mike suggested to Captain Roberts and she agreed" she said

"Since when have you two been partners Stef? Why didn't you tell me anything?" I said, irritated at the image of them spending any time together.

"Well since yesterday I just forgot over everything else, I just didn't think it was that important since is just Mike" she said

"Just Mike... RIGHT" I said, pressing my lips together in annoyance "Can you just get the kids down stair so we can talk to them please."

To be continued

**Reviews are highly appreciated and thank you to everyone that's fallowing the story and for your generous words **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lack of updates but being sick is horrible. Hope you like it and take you for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Sorry for the grammar I'll try my best to fix them **

General POV

Both siblings saw Lena entered the room anticipating what was going to happen to both, especially Callie since she was the reason that Stef was even injured, she felt bad because of everything that happened tonight and the situation she put Stef in. She didn't know what to expect from this family anymore

"Callie, how are you feeling? How's the arm" Lena asked, looking down at the girl with concern.

"My arm is fine Lena, nothing big it was just a scratch" Callie said, looking at her arm _Wow, I can't believe she thinks that getting shot in no big deal what have these kids been through, Lena thought_.

As Stef and the kids gathered in the living room all three teenagers looked confused from Callie to Jude. Callie shifted a little to be closer to Jude to protect him; this didn't go unnoticed by both moms, as they took a closer look at Callie they notice the flinch in her face when Jude touched her slightly.

"Callie, are you in any pain?" Stef asked, concerned Callie just shook her head "no" and looked the other way. Stef sighed _how am I going to get through that kid, she has her walls way too high_.

"Guys, we would like you to meet Jude, Callie's little brother" Lena said, looking at all three teens, which stayed quiet so Stef continued.

"We have decided to foster them until they can find them a permanent placement, since we're in no position to offer them one, we also want this to be their last stop if possible" Stef said, looking at Callie, the announcement made both siblings look up Jude was really happy that they were going to keep them together.

"Callie you will be staying with Mariana, and Jude my little man you will be staying with Jesus." Stef announces while clapping her hands

Callie turns to see the reactions of the twins and saw that they didn't like the idea much specially Mariana, but she couldn't let Jude stay alone with Jesus, she barely knew them and she wasn't going to allow it, especially now that she was hurt and couldn't move as fast to protect him.

"Sorry Stef, but Jude is staying with me, we can stay in the living room" Callie said with a stern voice.

"You can stay here tonight, while we prepare the beds in the twins bedrooms, but come tomorrow night you two will be sleeping in their rooms" Stef instructed.

"I want Jude to stay with me it's always been that way " Callie said sitting at the edge of the sofa

"Callie, we just want you more comfortable in your own bed, so you won't harm your injuries" Lena said, with concern in her voice.

"But am fine I just want Jude to stay with me" Callie argued trying to keep Jude with her until she felt better Lena looked skeptical at the teen she was really worried about her injuries and by sleeping in a couch with Jude they may get infected, Lena looked toward Stef to see what they could do to convince Callie, so they tried to convince the boy.

"What about you Jude" Stef asked eyeing the younger boy

"I want to stay with Callie, but thank you" Jude said looking at his Callie than Stef and Lena.

"Okay... Either way the twins tomorrow will take some stuff out to make room , and Brandon and Jesus you can both help me set up the beds in the rooms, go to bed, my babies" Stef said hoping that tomorrow Jude and Callie will change their minds. As Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus said goodnight and left upstairs both moms stayed to talk to the two kids remaining.

"Callie we're going to allow you to sleep down here for a few nights with Jude, but if we see that it's affecting your injuries in any way you will be sleeping in your own bed" Stef said in her no-nonsense voice, but also concerned

"Okay" Callie said in a defeated tone _I have to find a way to stay with Jude I barely know their kid I don't know if they __can __potentially be a danger for Jude she thought_

Callie POV

All the member of the Foster family said goodnight Jude and I stayed in the living room on the couch sitting

"How are you feeling Callie?" Jude said, looking at her arm

"I'm fine baby come on lay with me so you can rest" I said, pulling him down setting him down on my left side so he would not bother my arm after a couple of minutes of silence Jude spoke

"Callie do you think these people are nice" He said, looking up at me

"Not sure baby, but they look like they are" I said holding him closer

"You think they meant what they said about us staying" he said, looking at me with hope in his eyes I could tell he was happy

"I don't know baby, but we can't let our guard down, we can't get attached okay," I said looking down an gave him a hug

"I know, but I really like Stef and Lena they seem different!" He said

"They are different baby, now get some sleep" I said he closed his eyes and in a matter of minutes he was asleep.

Meanwhile, upstairs Stef knocked on Brandon's room to have a talk with him about Mike and her missing his audition which caused for him not to even attend and miss a big opportunity for a scholarship.

Brandon's POV

"Hey B, can I come in," I heard my mom ask as she crept inside the door.

"Yeah, come on in mom" I said not taking my eyes of my book

"Look B I wanted to apologize for not being able to attend to your audition, but when I saw Callie leave the campus, I got concerned to where she might be going" she said as she took a sit on my bed

"I know mom, I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your situation" I said understanding her motives

"Don't you ever put yourself in any kind of danger, I'm trained to handle situations like today and she's my responsibility do you understand B" she spoke is a stern voice I nodded in agreement.

"But couldn't you at least called to let us know that Callie was with you, and you were both okay, we were all worried" I said a little disappointed

"I know I should've called I went through this the wrong way and am sorry, but why did you have to miss your audition" She said in a guilty tone .

"I didn't want to go, because neither you or dad were going to attend…" I said with a sigh

"And when mama told us that she hadn't been able to contact you plus dad cancelling last minute I got really worried, I thought something must have happened at work and you got called in" I looked down "I simply didn't want to move until you got here safe" I said feeling tears wanted to escape

"I'm really sorry that I got the family worried," she said, giving me a hug "Also, I'm sorry about your dad I was the one that called him" She stated

"Why did you call dad?" I looked up at her with a confused look

"Cause he is my new partner, and now I'm stuck with him" She said with a smile

"How did mama take the news about the two of you being partners?" I questioned wanting to know her reaction since she not really fond of my dad

"Not so good, you know how she goes all non-verbal when she's upset" she sighed and looked down...

"Am really sorry B, for missing it," she said again

"Don't worry about it anymore mom, I understand now why you and dad couldn't go," I started embracing her back we stayed like that for a few more minutes.

"Now get some sleep is late" As she started to let go

"Well, you're the one that's keeping me awake" I said with a smile she shoved me playfully and left my room

General POV

"Hay algo de ella que no me gusta, crees que sean buenas personas?... Crees que las heridas que tiene mama sean culpa de Callie? (There is something of her that I do not like do you believe that they are good people?... You believe that the wounds that mom, it's Callie's fault) " Mariana said concerned and a little scared

"La verdad nose Mari (I really don't know Mari) he stayed quiet for a minute and then continued "mama no nos a dicho nada, no podemos acusar a Callie de nada (Mom hasn't said anything and we can't accuse Callie of anything)

"No quiero compartir cuarto con ella me da miedo, es la segunda vez que la vemos con moretones que tal si es violenta no sabemos de que sea capaz (I don't want to share room with her I am afraid it's the second time we see her with bruiser, how about if she's violent we don't know what she's capable of) " Mariana said more and more scared of Callie

"No te preocupes mamá y yo estamos a qui para cuidarte, pero no crees que le debemos de dar una oportunidad nosotros sabemos lo que se siente estar en el sistema tal vez Callie es como es para proteger a su hermano y ademas no creo que mamá traeria a alguien a nuestra casa que es violento ala casa (Don't worry mom and I are here to take care you but don't you think we must give her a chance, we know what it's like to be in the system perhaps Callie is how she is to protect her brother besides I don't think mama would bring someone to our house that's violent)" Jesus said hugging her sister they were both startle when they heard a knock on the door and saw their mom walking through the door.

"What did we say about speaking Spanish in this house" Stef said, looking at both kids they didn't say anything

"Sorry mom" Jesus stated

"So I heard Callie's name being mention do you two have any concerns toward her" Stef asked sitting down on Mariana's bed

"Well, we wanted to know if Callie had anything to do with your injuries and Mari is kind of afraid of her" Jesus said as he felt his sister hit him with her elbow in the side of his abdomen.

"Callate" Mariana said, irritated

"Hey, don't shut your brother up" Stef said with a stern voice but at the same time gentle

"Come here miss thing" Stef said, spreading her arm to Mariana she didn't hesitate and hugged her mother

"Don't worry about Callie she's a good kid, she's just very over protective of her brother, which sometimes come out as mean or rude okay," she paused for a second before she continued, " And my injuries were not her fault it's part of the job" She said and Mariana nodded

"I understand, but if you hadn't been with her you wouldn't have gotten hurt" Mariana said at this Stef didn't know how to answer cause in a way it was true cause if she hadn't followed Callie she would've been home, but she also knew the risks of her job

"Look Mari my job as a cop is never going to be easy there are many bad people out there, there is always going to be a danger for me and any cop on duty, I don't want you to think that what happened tonight is Callie's fault cause is not...This was the work of a bad man, Callie was just there to protect her brother like Jesus did for so many years, remember he was even you voice" Stef said teasing her a little

"So give her a break, Okay" Stef said with a gentle voice

"Okay mom" Mariana said, nodding with a modest grin

"It's time to sleep so get in your bed and you" she said pointing to Jesus "Go to your room it's late"

Jesus got up, kissed both woman and retreated to his room saying Goodnight

"Goodnight mom" Mariana said, kissing Stef on the cheek

"Good night my baby" Stef said, tucking her daughter and kissed her on the forehead before closing the door and retreating to her bedroom

Callie's POV

I lay on the couch looking at the ceiling thinking of everything that had happened tonight and how I exposed Stef to danger, and how her family almost lost her. I felt horrible, I never wanted or expected her to show up I just wanted to get Jude out of that house, and away from our foster dad. After a couple of minutes I set Jude's head down in one of the pillows I needed to get a glass of water hopefully I'll relax me a bit as I entered the kitchen I saw Mariana taking out some pills she didn't notice me until she turned to go upstairs

"Getting a glass of water," she said nervously gesturing to a glass that was on the table and disappear rather fast, I was a little confused and went to see what she was getting when I read the label it said Jesus Foster

_Why would she need pills that are not hers, what could she want them for I thought _looking upstairs where she went, I drank a cup of water and went back with Jude, it took me some time to fall asleep but eventually did.

To be continued...


End file.
